byramfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakan, Drinker of Blood
Sakan (or Sakan, Drinker of Blood on Mohawkia) was the king of the Mohawkians during the final stages of the war. He was renowned for being one of Jimmy the Wizard's first powerful enemies. Life Early Years Born to Mohawkian king Grukos, Grinder of Knuckles, Sakan was brought up like any other Mohawkian, being exposed to extreme anti-afro propaganda and becoming very adept at punk music, sword combat and basic Mohawkian sorcery. His early years were very average, and nothing major happened to him. King of Mohawkia Under the guidance of his father, he joined the Mohawkian army and worked his way up the ladder, finally becoming second in line to his father's throne. For fifty years he commanded alongside his father, and they formed quite the ruthless team. Finally, his father died at the old age of 700 (equivalent of a 92 year old human) and Sakan was in full control. He married his wife, whose name was never revealed, and over the course of 80 years they had 18 children. Once Timbo the Appendage was replaced by Jimmy the Wizard as Head of War of Afrazel, Sakan was forced to become more savage to stand up to his intimidating enemy. He ordered a missile strike on a completely passive Afrometer strawberry trading ship, bound for Earth. The strike killed 240 innocent Afrometer tradespeople, including Jimmy the Wizard's cousin, Mironda the Spike. Enraged, Jimmy broke protocol and abandoned his office on Afrazel to personally hunt the Mohawkian king. Being unable to infiltrate Mohawkia itself, Jimmy lie in wait, training intensely and bringing his sorcery to peak strength. Eventually Sakan left his home-world with a large envoy, bound for Ghurgia, a nearby world allied with the Mohawkians. Jimmy stalked the envoy, which consisted of twenty of Sakan's most magically astute guards. Jimmy used this moment of vulnerability to infiltrate their ship, and he easily slayed any of the guards who faced him. Sakan had no choice but to flee the ship in a shuttle with his remaining crew. Sakan fled to various worlds over the course of 10 years, just managing to escape Jimmy's wrath, but on a chance encounter in a tavern on the desert world of Prrg, they met. The two sorcerers engaged in combat, but Jimmy quickly gained the upper hand due to being the far superior sorcerer. However, Sakan managed to buy enough time to draw a blade and savagely wound innocent bystanders, distracting Jimmy. He fled the tavern and barely escaped with his life. Meeting Phibian Returning to the safety of Mohawkia, he met Phibijan the Enlightenment, (who renamed himself Phibian) an Afrometer who had a deep hatred for his own race. Initially wishing to execute Phibian because of his race and his even deepened fear of Afrometers because of his recent experience with Jimmy, he was persuaded otherwise by the Mohawkian prisoners whom he had helped rescue. Sakan eventually became friends with Phibian, admiring his resolve of his own species, and even took 3 years off from his job to help Phibian adjust to his prosthetic Mohawkian body. Death As Jimmy's command of the Afrometer forces foreshadowed inevitable Mohawkian defeat, Sakan became increasingly desperate and panicked to avoid losing the long war. Foolishly, Sakan, through his belief that Phibian was his closest friend, had revealed to him the location of the Mohawkian royal fortune many months earlier. Seeing that Sakan's position as king was at its most unstable, and with many disillusioned fighting a losing war, Phibian decided it was time to bail out. In Sakan's private work chamber, built into the heart of a permanently active volcano, Phibian drew a lethally poisoned dagger and thrust it into Sakan's chest. Before he could retaliate, a stunned and horrified Sakan was pushed off the chamber ledge into the magma below, where he perished.